Meeting Teddy Remus Lupin
by hemii133
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley go to visit Teddy Remus Lupin the week after the battle of Hogwarts.


**Meeting Teddy Remus Lupin - A Harry Potter Fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the character's in this story. **

**Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley go to visit Teddy Remus Lupin the week after the battle of Hogwarts. **

**Authors Notes: I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Thank you to inspiredreader2000 who gave me the idea for this story. If you have any ideas for any stories, message me or comment your ideas in the review box. Please can I have no hate, but I don't mind constructive criticism;) Also, check out inspiredreader2000's time-travel story which she is currently writing. Thanks;)3**

The 9th May was a beautiful, sunny day, thought Harry Potter as he walked hand in hand with Ginny Potter down the cobbled streets of a village on the outskirts of London. It made Harry happy to see the world a much happier and calmer place, even in the muggle world, now that Lord Voldermort had been defeated. The air was no longer full of darkness and fear, which the dementors brought, and the sun clearly projected it's shine past the clouds and shone upon London. This made a change from the downcast rain that London had been having for the past couple of weeks.

Harry's hands where becoming sweaty as they approached a nearby cottage. He ruffled his spare hand through his hair in a nervous gesture and began eyeing Ginny.

"I don't know what your worrying about, Harry!" Ginny said, trying to be reinsuring as she squeezed Harry's hand and took a step closer to him. "Your his godfather. He's going to adore and love you!" Ginny kissed him on the cheek. Harry smiled back at her and speed up his pace, coming within inches of the little thatched cottage that housed his godson, Teddy Remus Lupin.

The cottage was white with black coloured beams that's zigzagged across the walls. A pretty little fence separated the cobbled road from the neatly trimmed grass that surrounded the house. Ivy covered the front wall from the top of the thatched roof down to the lion shaped door knocker that was hocked up upon the glistening red door. Harry opened the heart shaped wooden gate and proceeded, hand in hand, down towards the door, stoping shortly to close the gate once more. They could hear the cries of a newly born baby from inside the house.

"I can't wait to see him!" Harry said to Ginny as he knocked on the door, disregarding the door knocker.

"And I'm sure Teddy will be very pleased to see his Godfather too!" Ginny said as the door swung open and Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother, stood before them, her light brown hair stretched into a messy ponytail at the back of her head.

"Harry my dear," she said with soft, wide, caring eyes, "do come in!"

"Thank you!" Harry replied as he stepped into the little cottage, while taking in his surroundings. To his right there was a reasonably sized kitchen that bore every utensil a person could ask for, and to his left there was a living room with two comfy sofas and a range of different children's toys, muggle and wizarding alike, scattered across the other wise neat floor.

"Hello Mrs Tonks" Harry said, "How are you today?"

"Please Harry, call me Andromeda. I'm fine thank you. A bit tired. Teddy's been running me off my feet, but I'm managing fine."

"That's good to hear. How is Teddy?"

"He's doing better now. Better than last week anyway..." She said sadly, stroking a tear from her eye.

"I'm so sorry." Ginny said, putting an comforting hand on Andromeda's shoulder. "Is there anything we can do?" Andromeda wiped another tear from her face before shaking her head and standing up straight.

"I'm just being silly," she said, smiling at Ginny, "your here to see Teddy after all."

"We're not just here to see Teddy Andromeda, we want to make sure you are OK as well" Harry said, moving to stand closer to Ginny and Mrs Tonks.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm just getting a bit emotional." With one last wipe of her face, Andromeda collected herself together and put a smile back upon her face, "follow me Harry," She said, almost to happily, "he's in the family room at the back of the house. Are you coming to Ginny dear?" She asked Ginny.

"No thank you Andromeda. I'll let Teddy and Harry have some bonding time for a couple of minutes."

"OK my dear. Please do make yourself at home. Help yourself to a drink."

Andromeda lead Harry down a corridor which entered into a bright, spacious room that was full of baby essentials. Standing against one wall was a changing table encrusted with multicoloured stars that flashed when you walked by. Hand rattles and baby toys were in a pile on the floor. But none of this mattered, as all Harry could look at was the little baby lying on his back, in the day cot.

"I'll leave you to be acquainted." Mrs Tonks said, barely audible as she slipped from the room.

Harry walked towards the blue and white stripped cot in a dreamless fashion. As he stood over the baby, the first thing he noticed was Teddy's mop of turquoise hair that suddenly changed to black as the baby fixed it's eyes upon Harry. Slowly and carefully, Harry bent down and picked up Teddy, cradling him in his arms and resting his head against his elbow. His frame was so small, Harry was scared to drop him, or hurt him.

"Hello Teddy." Harry said stroking Teddy's soft hair. "I'm your Godfather Harry." Teddy gurgled and snuggled into Harry's embrace with affection and love.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, staring into Teddy's clueless eyes. "But your parents did love you very much, and I know, they are still looking down on you now!" He tickled Teddy's stomach and smirked as he gurgled. "I will always love you, with all my heart, and look after you, with your parents love." Teddy gripped Harry's little finger with his hand and gently shock it backwards and forwards. Harry smiled at how tiny he was.

"I told you he would adore you." A voice spoke from the door way. It was Ginny's voice.

"You are quite right Ginny dear. He seems quite taken with you Harry!" Andromeda said.

As Harry looked down at Teddy in his arms, he realised how much he actually loved him. Harry vowed secretly, to himself, at that very moment in time, that no matter what happens in the future, he will always treat, love and respect Teddy as one of his own children, as he knew Remus and Tonks would of happily done the same for him.

**N/A: This is way shorter than I originally hoped, but I hope you all still enjoyed this little one-shot. I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave a comment or review *cough cough*. Please check out inspiredreaders2000's stories. Thanks;)3**


End file.
